


Pink Cybernetic Eye

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [46]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux helps his little brother put in eye drops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Cybernetic Eye

Hux frowned to himself as he read the label on the eye drop bottle. He huffed, shaking the bottle, patting the bottom against the palm of his other hand. "I did not think false eyes could get pink eye," he confessed.

"I'm sorry," Techie mumbled.

"For what?" He shook his head when his little brother gestured to his eyes, smiling at him. "This is not something you must apologize for," he assured him.

"It's just...medicine..."

"It doesn't cost as much as you think it does, my brother."

"Are you sure?"

Hux nodded his head, opening the cap to the drop bottle. "Tilt your head back and look up," he directed. He held up the bottle, keeping his hand steady as he put a drop in each of his brother's eyes. "Feel better?"

Techie kept his eyes closed, mentally forcing himself not to try and rub at his eyes. "A little."

"It shouldn't last long. I've been assured that you won't be able to spread it to anyone else."

"That's good at least." Techie slowly opened his eyes, smiling at his big brother now. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime."


End file.
